


By Their Honor

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt to extinction is on</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Their Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



They could have fled. They could have hidden. Some did, for the greater good. By and large, though, most saw it as their sworn duty to take a stand, to defend the people they were among from the encroaching tyranny of the Emperor's scheme for the galaxies.

Alone, or in bonded pairs of teachers and padawans, they fell, victim to centuries-old hate and vengeance in the form of a shriveled old Sith Lord.

None of the dying Jedi could know that the Emperor's right hand saw their deaths as a sacrifice to a vision of a universe where boys didn't lose their mothers, or husbands lost their wives, within a different code of honor.


End file.
